Summer Breeze
by doc-trigger
Summary: Dedicated to all those ranger couples. Oneshot


Hello there. I decided to make a romance fic, because, well, I've been watching WAAAAY too many PR couple music vids, and feeling extremely depressed about not having a boyfriend, but dreaming about one nonetheless. Oh well. Anywho, this doesn't apply to any couple in particular. You can plug in whatever names you want. This was just a sudden plot bunny that I figured I might as well do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing….At all…I can't even afford a pair of socks, so it makes sense that I don't own Power Rangers, and I'm not making any profit off of this story.

* * *

**Summer Breeze**

_"All love is sweet, given or returned"- Percy Bysshe Shelley_

She smiled as his strong arms wrapped around her waist. Leaning against his chest, she could smell the mix of cologne and laundry detergent, a strange but relaxing scent. The breeze blew past, and as a small shiver ran down her spine, she could feel his arms tighten protectively around her. He didn't' have to do that, it was a pretty warm day, but she snuggled closer to him nonetheless. The two sat peacefully on a picnic blanket, their lunch long forgotten. He was leaning on a tree, which proved just the right amount of shade to keep out the sun, but let in the warmth.

She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he took each breath, and when she placed her hand on his heart, he moved to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. Never one to comply, she quickly shook her head, making sure to hit him with a few stray locks. Laughing, he once again tucked a stray strand back, this time putting a flower in with it. Taken by surprise, she raised her hand and picked out the flower. It was small and purple, and just as she was about to remark on his corniness, he presented a small bouquet of the tiny purple flowers. They were tied together with a longer blade of grass; it was the same kind of bouquet she used to make with her friends when she was a little girl.

Taking them from her hand as she sat staring, he took one of the flowers out, once again putting it in her hair. He took another one out before reaching for her purse, which lay discarded a foot away. She was about to protest as he rummaged through it, but he pulled her back toward him, keeping her close with one arm, and taking out her notebook with the other. Gently, as to not break the flower, he opened the notebook and placed it onto a blank page before closing it tightly and putting the notebook back in her purse. She was shocked, to say the least. This only happened in the movies, didn't it?

Looking up at him, she could see the twinkle in his eye, and spark everyone swore he only had while around her. She could never believe it; it had to be a lie. His eyes would surely be dead without that magic fire in them. Deciding that there was no way she's let this moment be ruined, she leaned up for a kiss, but he pulled her back. Surprised, she cocked an eyebrow when he simply smiled. Shaking his head, she knew that this wasn't a time for such things. This was a time to relax. Her smile broadening, she leaned back into him, his arms once again wrapping around her slender frame, and when another gust of wind blew through, this time much strong, he grabbed his jacket and covered her with it, but she was sure that the warmth he provided her with was more than enough.

Snuggling into him like a giant teddy bear, his arms wrapped tightly around her, she felt safe. Nothing in the world could harm her, not with him by her side. He would protect her, and stand by her side, through the good and the bad, and she by his. She thought this as they watched the sunset, and when she was sure that things couldn't get more perfect, she could feel him tilt up her chin to look into those perfect eyes of his, and he kissed her. It was gentle, but passionate, and as he released her, she sat frozen. Yes, he would keep her safe and happy she thought, and regaining her composure, she nestled into the crook of his shoulder.

"You're my knight in shinning armor." She whispered, and as she dozed off to sleep, her head on his chest listening to the beating of his heart, she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"You're my princess." His whisper carried her into her dreams.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. And, if you did, reviews are much appreciated! D Thanks again. 


End file.
